Fanfic Yunjae : Why Did I End Up Falling In Love For You?
by jaeho love
Summary: Ketika Yunho melihat jaejoong dengan yang lain... Summary gagal -,- langsung baca aja, chingu... FF Yunjae- OneShoot


_**Why Did I End Up Falling In Love For You...?**_

**Cast : **

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, All member TVXQ

**Genre : **

Hurt, Sad End

**WARNING : Bagi yang ga suka, ga usah dibaca daripada meninggalkan kesan yang buruk...oke selamat membaca, Chingu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang_

_Ketika aku menyentuh dadaku, mengapa terasa sangat nyeri_

_Padahal aku tak pernah menghantamkan benda tajam disini_

_Bisakah kau beritahu aku?_

_Rasanya sangat sesak dan perih_

_Rasanya didalam sini seperti ada yang baru saja meninjuku_

_Rasanya dadaku seperti terbakar dan nyeri sekali_

_Apakah itu karenamu?_

_Apakah karena aku tak sanggup menerima bahwa kau bukan untukku?_

_Tapi aku sudah berucap bahwa aku mampu melepaskanmu_

_Apakah aku sedang berdusta?_

_Apakah aku hanya berbohong?_

_Tapi apa gunanya aku jujur.. _

_\Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan_

_Bolehkah aku egois sekali ini saja?_

_Bolehkah aku bilang kalau aku belum sanggup melepaskanmu?_

_Bolehkan aku bilang betapa sakitnya aku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi sekaligus salah satu dari personil JYJ hari ini tengah melangsungkan pernikahannya. Diketahui mantan personil dari grup TVXQ ini melangsungkan pernikahan bertepatan dihari ulang tahunnya. Dan kabarnya, acara ini dihadiri oleh rekan lamanya sewaktu di grup TVXQ, Choikang Changmin dan U-Know Yunho._

_._

_._

_._

Derasnya hujan hari ini membuatku merasa sedikit terganggu. Jujur saja aku tak suka jika hujan turun saat aku sedang tidak dirumah. Aku biasanya paling suka jika hujan turun semakin deras seolah mengejekku. Tapi hari ini aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Aku merasa bahwa hujan yang turun ini seakan sedang menemaniku. Seakan mereka dengan melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk menghiburku. Ya...aku mengalami kegalauan.

Kutatap nanar seorang pria yang kini berdiri didepan sebuah altar. Senyum hangatnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya. Mata bulat besarnya tak henti menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan penuh cinta dan pemujaan. Dihadapan Tuhan, pria itu bersumpah untuk sehidup semati dengan sosok wanita bergaun putih yang mulai detik ini menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Kudengar riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi kebahagiaan sepasang pengantin itu. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Tapi apakah semua? Apakah semua bahagia? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ada satu yang tak tersenyum disini. Ada satu yang memandang itu dengan teduh pemandangan didepan. Itu adalah aku. sebut saja aku munafik dan pembohong, aku tak peduli. Aku terduduk diam sendiri disini tak kuat menahan perihnya hati ini. Meski aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk melepaskannya, toh nyatanya aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintai dan memujanya.

**Kim Jaejoong...**

**My Boo...**

Pria itu memang selalu menjadi alasan utamaku untuk berjalan dalam hidup selama ini. Aku selalu membayangkan jika nantinya pria itu akan datang kepadaku. Jika suatu saat pria itu akan memberikan senyum itu kepadaku. Jika suatu saat pria itu bisa memberikan hatinya hanya untuku. Tapi...terlalu banyak kata 'jika' diantara kami. Aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya, bahkan aku memujanya. Padahal aku tahu pada kenyataannya sampai kapanpun kami takkan pernah bersama. Aku tahu itu. Tapi hatiku terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya. Aku terlalu percaya diri. Kami sesama pria, bolehkah kami bersama? Tentu aku akan sangat senang jika ia juga mengatakan bisa. Namun kenyataannya ia tak begitu. Dihidupnya aku hanya selembar kertas didalam sebuah buku yang suatu saat akan ia robek jika telah usang. Aku mungkin boleh bermimpi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya.

Aku melihat kini dirinya menggandeng mesra wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Wajah putihnya tak henti memancarkan kebahagiaan. Seakan hidupnya memang telah tertakdirkan untuk itu dan aku tahu itu. Jaejoong sudah bukan lagi orang asing untukku. Ia bagaikan sebagian dari oksigen yang aku hirup. Melihatnya bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Tapi apakah aku akan bahagia jika ia bukan untukku?

_._

_._

"_Jaejoong-ah.."_

"_Hm..."_

"_Tipe seperti apa yang kau sukai..?"_

_Mata doe eyes itu membesar. Aktivitasnya yang tadi sedang asyik membaca buku kini terhenti. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia pun terkekeh tak jelas. Sontak Jaejoong langsung mengerutkan keningnya menyatukan alis. Ia tak pernah melihat pria itu bereaksi sedemikian rupa._

"_Maksudku, tipe seperti apa yang nantinya akan kau jadikan pendamping hidupmu.."_

_Sejenak Jaejoong memasang wajah berpikir dengan alisnya yang menyatu. "Aku suka wanita yang memiliki hati yang baik."_

"_Wanita?" Tanya Yunho. Terlihat ada ekspresi kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajah kecilnya._

"_Nde. Aku juga suka wanita yang memiliki lengan yang kuat. Hahaha..."_

"_Jadi...itukah jawabanmu, Boo." Batin Yunho. Ia menekuk wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut kesedihan._

_._

_._

**Jaejoong's POV**

Derasnya hujan diluar sana membuat udara menjadi dingin. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kebahagiaanku. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Hari ini aku akan menjadi suami dari wanita yang aku cintai. Wanita yang selama ini aku impikan. Aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat menyayanginya. Jantungku seakan mengembang dengan sendirinya. Hatiku membuncah kala melihat wajahnya. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik.

Tanpa sadar aku alihkan pandanganku pada sosok itu. aku melihat sosok tengah duduk terdiam. Kulihat rambut yang dulu hitam kelam, kini berubah menjadi pirang yang membingkai sempurna diwajah kecilnya. Tubuhnya yang dulu kecil kini berubah menjadi kekar dan tegap. Aku rasa ia memang berlatih gym setiap hari. Sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum pada tamu yang duduk disebelahnya. Senyumnya bagiku adalah senyum yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Matanya adalah mata yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Hah.. aku merindukannya. Aku akui aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukan _Yunnie-ku._

Jujur saat ini Aku mencintai wanita yang kini menjadi istriku, sangat. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa sosok itu takkan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun termasuk istriku sendiri. Hatiku seperti telah menyisakan ruang kosong hanya untuknya. Untuknya yang takkan pernah bisa aku hapus dari hidupku. _Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho,..Yunnie-ah_. Nama itu, kudesahkan berkali-kali dalam hati. Kutatap sekali lagi wajahnya. Oh... aku sedih melihatnya. Tuhan, jika kau menawarkan sebuah permintaan untukku, maka ijinkanlah aku memintamu untuk membahagiakan dia. Aku mohon Yunnie-ah, berbahagialah...untukku...

.

.

.

Orang-orang tengah berkumpul didepan pintu sebuah gereja. Mereka bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah melihat sepasang pengantin yang berjalan menuruni tangga keluar gereja. Senyum dan rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah kedua sejoli itu. Ya, pria itu Kim Jaejoong yang menggandeng tangan istrinya mesra. Semua para tamu menyambut mereka dengan suka cita. Ya, semua...

"Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Hyung." Ucap Yoochun dan Changmin saat Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah.."Ucap Jaejoong memandang sendu namja jangkung yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak-anaknya itu.

"Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya hyung.." ucap lagi Junsu sambil menepuk pundak jaejoong.

"Gomawo.."

Entah tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seseorang kini tengah memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memancarkan berbagai emosi. Disisi lain wajah itu memandangi Jaejoong dengan bahagia, namun disisi lainnya lagi ia memandangi Jaejoong seakan ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sang pengantin wanita yang menyadari itu, melepas gandengan tangan suaminya dan berjalan kearah namja yang memandangi suaminya. Jaejoong yang awalnya bingung dengan tingkah istrinya sempat bingung. Namun semua kebingungannya terjawab ketika sang istri kini telah berdiri didepan sosok namja yang berdiri disamping Junsu.

"Yunho-oppa.." Panggilnya.

"Ye?" Yunho terbelalak ketika mendapati istri Jaejoong kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gomawo..Terima kasih kau telah menjaga Jaejoong-Oppa untukku." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Lalu ia memberikan bunga pengantinnya kepada Yunho. "Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan melebihi siapapun. Kau adalah pria yang sangat baik. Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Gomawo.." balas Yunho lalu ia memandangi bunga pemberian wanita itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Baik. Apakah aku juga harus secepatnya menikah sepertimu, Jae?"

"Tentu. Kau harus mencari wanita yang cantik." Jawab jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti tahu seperti apa wanita itu nanti..." balas Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong tertegun. Mata bulat membesar begitu ia ingat sekelebat memori melintas dipikirannya.

.

.

"_Dan Kau, Yunnie, tipemu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho yang tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya._

"_Tipeku?" tunjuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku suka wanita yang bisa memasak."_

"_Kalau salah satu diantara aku, Yoochun, Junsu, dan changmin menjadi perempuan, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"_

_Yunho terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang mendapatkan protes dari si pemilik, "Aku berharap kaulah wanita itu.."_

_._

_._

**Why did I end up falling for you?**

**No matter how much time has passed**

**I still thought you were right here**

**But you've already chosen a different path**

**Why couldn't I call out to you at all?**

**Every day and night growing emotions**

**And words overflow**

**But I realized that**

**They'd never reach you again**

**Since that day I first met you**

**I felt like I already knew you**

**You and I melded into each other so smoothly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Mianhae, chingu... ini oneshoot pertama aku... maaf gajelas gini ceritanya... abis aku bosen mau ngapain jadi tiba-tiba terinspirasi nulis FF ini. Meski ga sebagus Oneshoot Yunjae yang lain, aku berharap ini dapat menghibur para readers semua...**


End file.
